Young Lovin'
by LilyEvansWillLiveOnForever
Summary: This story is basically trying to cover the development of the growing relationship between Quil and Claire. Obviouslely they're imprinted, but Claire doesn't know that until muuch later. Pls read, enjoy this is a command and REVIEW! PLSPLSPLS! x
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lazy Days and Summer sunshine**_

_****A/N Hey, sorry this chapter is so short, but my idea's are just beginning to take shape. Me and my bezzie Jaz are trying to come up with Quil and Claire's story, so the age jumps throughout the story may be pretty big in some places. Hope you enjoy, and I hope to get the next one to you guys soon-ish. Pls review - constructive criticism ALWAYS welcome!****_

_I had sand in my hair. I had sand in my pants. I had sand down my shirt, heck! I had sand everywhere! I was supposed to be building a sandcastle with Claire, but she seemed to find more amusement in throwing sand at me. I was beginning to feel sore where the sand was starting to rub, but it didn't matter, because it seemed to be making her happy. Finally, she grew tired of this game, and dashed away down the beach screaming at the tops of her lungs_

"_Come and get me! Come and get me!" I stood up, shook the sand out of my ears and started chasing her along the beach, sand billowing out behind me as my feet skimmed the beach. I caught up with her easily and swung her up into my arms._

"_No fair!" she squealed. I ignored her and kept running, straight into the sea, throwing up spray as I went. I teased her, dropping her close to the water's surface, then hauling her back over my shoulders. Claire tried to hit me, so I held her over the water by her ankles. She giggled._

"_What do you say, Claire?"_

"_Hitting Quil is fun!" she laughed, then screamed as I dropped her into the water._

"_Wrong answer, Claire bear" I grinned._

"_Octopus coming! S'comin'!" She yelled._

"_Claire, there are no octopuses in La Push" I folded my arms "lying is as bad as hitting people"_

"_Not lyin'!" She said indignantly "Octopus comin'."_

"_Alright. Where?" I asked, knowing I'd got her_

"_Dere!" she yelled, throwing an armful of seaweed in my face, then scampered off again._

"_Haha, very funny" I said_

"_My name's bugs bunny!" she yelled back. I ran after her with the seaweed in my fist. Once again, I was caught up with her in seconds, and I put the seaweed on her head. _

"_You look beautiful" I told her_

"_I know. Love you Quil"_

"_I love you too, Claire Bear."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Lovin'**

****A/N hey, it's me again! Lol **** sorry this has taken so long, it's just I've been very busy. I know, no excuses. Anyway, this was actually written (and inspired by) my bezzie, Jazzy, who is iggy-is-my-imprint and I would strongly advise you ALL to check out her stories. They're funny, cute and freakin' incredible, so go ahead, check it out or i will stop writing. Not really, but still, keep the threat in your minds. Thanks to esmealicerose for all her messages, and I love you Jazzy and lilz1233 (who you also might want to check out!)****

Chapter 2: Young Picasso

_Claire:_

Art class. My favourite class. I could draw without worrying about other...stuff. We were doing a painting on our favourite animal, so naturally, I was painting a wolf. One wolf in particular...

_Flash Back..._

"_Quil, how am I supposed to explain why the wolf that I randomly saw in the wild is posing?" I said, sighing as I discarded yet another useless photo. This time he was using some sort of Macarena dance routine thing. Great. _

"_Um...say it was a...say it was a friendly wolf?" I rolled my eyes._

_End Flash Back:_

Anyway, I had somehow managed to take a photo of him standing on the edge of a cliff looking all impressive and almost silhouetted in the sunset. Embry had lent me his zoomy camera so I had taken it from far away. I was just about finished my painting when my next door neighbour leaned over my work and said  
"Wolves are _grey_, Claire!" and placed a massive grey splodge over my painting of Quil. I burst into tears.

_Later on..._

"Hey Claire!" I stared at the floor, sniffing. "What's wrong, Claire Bear?" I shoved the painting I'd done earlier in front of his nose.

"That's what's wrong!" I replied indignantly.

"Uh...what _is _it?" he asked me. Poor Quil.

"It's you"

"You hate me that much, huh?" he teases, poking me in the ribs. Yet another thing I loved about Quil, he always knew how to cheer me up!

****A/N Sorry it's so short, but that's what my story is all about, sort of short snippets of their growing romance etc...fluff etc...lol ;). Pls, usual protocol, read and review and get registered on mi awesome chart. Also, someone pls check out mi poll. About rpatz. It's on mi profile. Did u know that on mi story stats, i've got people from the Russian federation, Bulgaria and Malaysia. How cool! Thanks to you guys ESPECIALLY!****


	3. Chapter 3

Young Lovin'

****A/N Hey guys, this one's a bit longer. Thanks to NC who I hope had/ is having a lovely time on her hols! 3 u very much – thanks again. Love iggy-is-my-imprint and lilz1233 – check em' out****

Chapter 3: First day of School

I was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Bored. All the girls played with their hair while all the boys poked each other and pulled the girls' hair. I just wanted to run in the woods and play hide and seek with Quil. Finally, class finished, and we prepared for the last lesson, English.  
"Today we will be doing our alphabet. A is for Apple" she began, holding up images of the objects she was naming "B is for bird, C is for cat, D is for dog, E is for..."  
"Embry!" I cried.  
"Uh, no, not quite, Claire. E is for elephant, F is for Fish, G is for goat, H is for hat, I is for igloo, J is for jug, K is for..."  
"Kim!" I suggested.  
"No. Kangaroo. L is for..."  
"Leah!" I offered.  
"No, Claire, please stop shouting out. M is for mother. N is for nest, O is for octopus..." I smirked. Good times, good times. I suddenly zoned back into what my teacher was saying  
"Q is for..."  
"QUIL!" I yelled.  
"Claire, I have asked you to STOP shouting out! R is for rat" Many girls squealed. The boys laughed. "S is for..."  
"SAM!" I shouted.  
"No, Claire!" she said with a stern look on her face.  
"Seth?" I asked, looking puzzled. The teacher closed her eyes and mouthed the numbers one to three. When she opened her eyes, she was smiling.  
"S is for sandwich, T is for teapot, U is for umbrella, V is for violin, W is for..."  
"Werewolf!" I screamed. My loudest scream yet. Score one for the Claire Bear.  
"No, Claire, they don't even exist"  
"Yes they do!" I said indignantly. I don't know why she's a teacher, she doesn't know nearly nothing! "Quil and Seth and Sam and Embry and Jared and..."  
"That's enough, Claire. Werewolves don't exist. End of."  
"But miss, I've seen..."  
"What is a werewolf, Miss?" One of the boys in my class asked. Jake, I think his name was.  
"It's a cross between a man and a wolf. They are better known as shape-shifters 'cause they can become both of the..."  
"Claire, I think your friends have wild imaginations, and I would advise you to not take their stories seriously. However I would say your description is pretty accurate. Does that answer your question, Jake?"  
"Yes, Miss"  
"Good. Now to continue. Can anyone name me something beginning with...ooh, let me see...S? Yes, Kevin?"  
"Snake" All of the girls shrieked.  
"Oh shut up you morons. Snakes aren't scary. Vampires are" This made the girls squeal harder "'cause they come and suck your blood until your dead and..."  
"Claire, mind your language, and stop scaring the class"  
"Vampires don't scare me" one boy said, puffing his chest out  
"They shouldn't, 'cause we've got werewolves to protect us from them. We're all very safe"  
"Claire, where do you learn all of this?" Poor teacher. She looked exhausted. Long day, I guess.  
"Uncle Sam" I smiled innocently.  
"I think I may have to be having words with him" The rest of the class finished without many more disruptions and finally, the end of day bell rang.  
"No-one leave until I've seen your parents"  
I spotted Quil, towering over everybody else. Everyone was staring at him, but what for was beyond Claire. He looked like he always did. Tall, muscular and wearing his shorts and sneakers. No top, but Claire was used to that. I pointed at him  
"There's Quil, can I go home now, miss?"  
"Claire, stay inside, I'll handle this one"  
"This what? What's to handle? I wanna go home!" I cried. I beckoned to Quil, and he began walking over. Then my teacher began to freak. Not even God knows why. Quil finally stood by us.  
"I'm here to pick Claire up" he smiled, all straight, white teeth. Not menacing unless you knew who he was, more accurately _what_ he was.  
"If you don't leave now, I'm going to call security!  
"But why? I'm just here to pick up Claire Bear?"  
"No. I'm afraid you'll have to give me a form of identity"  
"What? Why, none of the other parents had to go through this!"  
"Sir, if you do not cooperate I _will_ call security"  
"How about I call Sam?"  
"her uncle?"  
"Um...okay" So Quil called Sam and finally we were allowed to go home. That's one thing I love about Quil, if I asked for the moon he's travel into outer space to bring it back for me.

****A/N thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Pls take the time to review – thank you very much xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****


	4. Chapter 4

Young Lovin'

****A/N hey guys. Hope y'all didn't mind waitin' all this time, cuz now you have THREE new chapters to read. Hope you enjoy!****

Chapter 4: Sticks and stones will break my bones, and so will falling out of a tree onto Embry's head:

_Claire:_

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! Ugh, this was becoming a common feeling nowadays, especially since Quil was on holiday and it was soooooooooooooo dull without him! It was Friday, and he wasn't due back until Tuesday! I decided to go and play outside with my kite. I was getting good, and the wind was perfect. The colours of my kite made pretty patterns on the ground with it's shadow. I was so caught up in watching the patterns on the grass that I didn't notice the looming tree, and my kite went crashing through the branches and lodged itself in tight. I pulled a bit, but it was no use. I didn't want to pull too hard in case I broke it. Normally, I would have asked Quil to go and get it, but seeing as he wasn't here, I decided to climb up and get it myself. I scaled the trunk easily, moving from branch to branch and wedging my feet into foot holes. Soon I was almost level with my kite, but just at the last minute, I looked down. I almost fainted. I was _really_ high up! I guess I hadn't estimated the height well enough, because I must've been at least fourteen metres up in the air. I was paralysed with fear, and I wasn't able to move or speak. I was very, very scared. I wanted Quil. I wanted him to come home.

"Claire!" someone shouted. I screamed and fell through the tree. It felt like I hit every single branch on the way down, and I whimpered. Finally, I crashed through the bottom layer of branches and landed on something very hard, right before I hit the ground with a sickening thud. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered a lour crack coming from somewhere, but my screaming internally and externally drowned it out. "ohmyGod Claire! Are you okay" Ah, it was Embry that I landed on. I couldn't do anything except whimper. The pain in my arm was intense, it was so bad I had to check to make sure there wasn't an elephant sitting on it. "uh...um...Quil's going to _kill_ me! Emily too. Then sam will resurrect me and kill me again! I'm so dead!" his anxious muttering made me laugh, but tears still streamed down my face from the agony. It hurt so bad! Poor Embry. "Can you get up?" he asked me, peeking through his fingers like he was watching some sort of horror film. I just about managed to nod. Embry reached out his arm and slid it round mt waist to haul me up so I was sitting upright. It jolted my arm and I screamed. "oh, oh! What? What hurst?" He bit his lip anxiously. I giggled inwardly, he looked so stupid when he was being serious.

"My arm" I told him.  
"You must've fallen on it. We'll take you to the hospital to get it checked out. Okay?"

_Tuesday:_

I ran to the door. Quil was home! Quil was home! I had a stupid grin plastered all over my face. I swung the door open and jumped straight into his waiting arms.  
"Never go on holiday again, Quil" I said, then reconsidered "Without me. Never go on holiday again without me" He laughed, his lovely deep laugh and I nuzzled into his chest. He seemed to notice the cast on my arm for the first time.  
"Embry!" he yelled down the hall. Embry emerged from the kitchen looking sheepish and kind of afraid.  
"I fell out of a tree trying to get my kite" I explained "not Embry's fault. Embry was bra...quick thinki...good" I finished. I don't lie to my Quil. Quil hugged me tight, being careful not to hurt my bad arm.  
"Claire bear! I promise you I won't ever let you get hurt again!"  
"That's a stupid promise" I said. But Claire bear doesn't care. She's got her Quil back now, and that's all she ever wants. Another thing she loved about Quil, his undying love and careful attention. He made her feel like a princess.

****Normal pls – Read and review! THnx everyone for all their commintment and love (kinda) ;)****


	5. Chapter 5

Young Lovin'

****A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading! (well, if you're reading it - ****) This chapter is once again inspired by my bezzie, Jazz. Thanks (not) for your intelligent (not) input on my story Cookie's and Muffins Agent Maine (or whatever.) Love you Ciara. Xox ****

Chapter 5: Cry me a river

Quil:

I was nervous to say the least. First day of primary school was bad enough, but now she was going to *sigh* big school. The pack pity me (well, they don't tell me, but it's obvious) because I imprinted on someone so young, but to be honest, I love it. It's like having my own kid, but better. But watching her grow up made me upset. It reminded me that one day I might have to be without...I couldn't even finish the sentence. This is why I cherished every minute I had with her. I loved her more than she could ever imagine, and I hoped that she felt the same way about me. Sam doesn't understand my anxiety. He thinks that Claire will love me no matter what, that's what an imprint is. But what if it doesn't work that way? What if she doesn't _want _to love me because of who and what I am? I can't tell her what to do and who to love! _Stop it!_ I told myself _just enjoy the time you spend together_. I was right (heh, I always was). So I shut myself up and continued shopping for her new stationary with her. She was very excited, so I tried to be too.  
"QUIL! What do you think of this one?" she asked, holding up about the thousandth rubber.  
"Nice!" I told her, then looked more closely. I almost burst into tears (I know, not very manly, I have my moments, and this _sure_ wasn't one of them). The rubber had little wolves all over it running across the rubber in various directions. "It's my favourite so far" I smiled.  
"Mine too. So it's settled" she grinned putting into the basket which was now brimming full of stationary. Only my bag left to get!"

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Quil. I know shopping isn't really your thing, but..." she trailed off as I squeezed the air out of her in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Anything for you, Claire Bear." I choked back tears.

I had to be brave for her.

Claire:

I was so scared. First day of primary school wasn't so bad, but now I'm going away to _boarding_ school, for crying out loud! When you're younger, you can get by easy. You can meet someone and immediately become best friends, and share intense bonding time by playing in the sand pit, but in high school it's a bit different. I've read loads of books about how new girls are always bullied by the cool group, and how it takes them ages to fit in. Or films where kids don't fit in anywhere because of where they come from. It really made me think about who I was and who I want to be friends with. People in the streets often give me weird glances since I'm hanging out with a shirt-less guy who's, like, ten feet tall. Thing is, I don't care, and whether or not it means that I get friends at school, I love my Quil, and I don't care what people think. I love him more than he (or I for that matter) could ever imagine. I used to dream about marrying him, but now I realise how stupid it was. He's so much older than me! Besides, I needed him as a best friend right now. We were trying to pick stationary, but he didn't exactly seem into it. Who can blame him? Poor Quil, he was trying to look enthusiastic. Then I spotted something.  
"QUIL! What do you think of this one?" I asked him, holding it up so he could see."  
"Nice." He looked pretty bored, then suddenly he seemed to see it for the first time, and his eyes got a little bit watery.  
"It's my favourite so far" he smiled, though he still looked a little upset. I tried to lighten the mood  
"Mine too. So it's settled" I said, putting the rubber into the basket "only my bag to get now!"

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Quil. I know shopping isn't really your thing but..." I trailed off, not being able to continue for lack of oxygen. Quil grabbed me and hugged me close.  
"Anything for you, Claire Bear" he told me. I fought back tears as I nestled into him.

I had to be brave for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Umm…hi. I'm not ..roses a.k.a. Sammy, I'm her best friend, Jack. Sammy wont write any more for some unknown reason so I'm updating for her. Anybody reading this chapter, sorry it's not up to her standards, but I'm doing my best. If you like this story and want Sammy to continue please review telling her to continue. If she logs on to and sees all the review telling her to continue it might change her mind. Tell her what country you come from 'cause that always makes her write more, knowing that people from like Russia are reading her stories. And while you're telling her stuff can you guys persuade her to give me my notebook back. Jack out. P.S. Do you want Sammy to put in the Cullens? The girls and Nessie could go here. **

_**Reflections**_

_Claire:_

Okay deep breaths Claire. It's not that scary. It's just a really big old manor house probably containing ghosts. No biggie. I could handle it. I trudged forward with Quil, Uncle Sam and Embry by my side. My heavy trunk was already shipped off and was probably arriving today. I looked at Quil. He didn't seem to be that bothered that I was moving across the country, from the tiny Quileute reservation that I loved and was my home, to Chatham Hall in Virginia. A place where I had no family, no friends and worst of all no Quil. I would be without my best friend till I graduated. This was officially the worst day of my life.

I sighed and walked through the massive oak front doors trembling with nerves. I had never been to an all-girls school before. I always went to the tribal school, where my skin tone and hair was the normal. Where I knew everyone since I was a baby. Where Quil could come and pick me up whenever. But instead I was going to be stuck in a place full of posh pretty girls, who had probably never gone cliff diving, or knew what you had to do to play hide and seek, or even how to make a double-ham-cheese-and-pickle-peanut-butter-sandwich like Embry taught me. They thought they had everything, but really they didn't. They didn't have real love.

I looked up to the huge mass of bricks and ivy in front of me. I sighed quietly and made my way inside. I was kind of scared about going here. Everybody was either a legacy kid, a rich snob or, well, me I guess. I just wanted to run away from all this, go to my Aunt Emily's house with the pack, and just, be me. I couldn't relate well to these girls. They probably knew nothing about werewolves, vampires or imprints. They didn't have to woryy about the Volturi like Nessie had to. They didn't have to worry about the fact that you could get eaten by a vamp at any time. They didn't even know about that stuff

This school looked hard and cold, not the warm and friendliness of La Push. I was going to be on the other side of the country away, from all of my friends and my family and the magic of my small town.

I looked behind me and saw Uncle Sam carrying my trunk. He gave me a small smile and I returned it with an even smaller smile. I really didn't want to go to school here in Virginia, but my parents insisted I would love it and that I would fit right in, but I knew it was because the found out my best friend was a werewolf who did some freaky werewolf claim on their daughter called imprinting, and they didn't want me anywhere near him. Or near anybody back in La Push for that matter.

I felt some one grab my hand. Quil. He had been acting a bit weird with m eve since I told him. He was, sort of, colder to me. Like he was practicing being away from me and not being able talk to me. It wasn't the best plan he'd ever thought of, but it was good practice. I was trying to ignore him as well, but I want that great at it. I really wanted to talk to him all the time; it was like I was addicted to him. Like he was my own brand of cocaine.

I wasn't ready for this at all.

_Quil:_

Claire was going. Claire was leaving me. I wasn't going to see her till Christmas. Claire was leaving me. Claire was going. Those were the only thoughts running through my head. Claire was leaving me. I couldn't take this, she can't go, she can't! Why did I have to be a werewolf, I knew that was the real reason she was going. We were near the school. Claire was almost gone. I let out a long breath and grabbed her hand. I was trying before to sort of weaken the imprint, so it wouldn't hurt as much when she left, but it just made it stronger. I had to touch her. I needed to. I needed her. Claire was going.

I felt her hand tighten around mine. She had gone out of her way to try and get me to talk to her, but I wouldn't budge. It really wasn't my best plan. I needed to talk to her. Claire was almost gone. She was going. I couldn't stop her. Claire was going to leave me all alone, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything.

I wasn't ready for this at all

**Please review so we can get Sammy to finish her great story!**


End file.
